villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Dog
The Dog is the main antagonist of the 2017 creepypasta-styled VR game Duck Season. It is first a sprite that appears in the seemingly innocent game of Duck Hunt, tricking the player into shooting it instead of the ducks, but becomes increasingly aggressive and dangerous towards the player. Eventually, it exits the game into the real world, appearing as a man in a dog costume that will attempt to murder the player, presumably as revenge for shooting him in-game. Biography The dog first appears as a sprite in the game, a seemingly regular version of the classic game Duck Season, which was bought for David by his mother. (Like in the original game, Duck Hunt) the dog will appear randomly, sometimes distracting the player from shooting the ducks, he will pick up the ducks, and dance between rounds. However, shooting the dog will anger it, and cause it to become extremely hostile and aggressive. It is foreshadowed that the dog is bloodthirsty and homicidal when a news report says that there is a serial killer on the loose in town as police are investigating murders. After shooting the dog in the game, it will begin to harass David in the real world. After level 6, the game will cut to a live feed of David, and looking in the direction of the camera will reveal that the dog is outside the house, and has stolen the video camera that was next to the television. The dog's agenda is revealed when David finds a blood-stained VHS tape next to the console with the number "12" written on it. Playing it will show stock footage of a young boy playing Duck Hunt before being attacked by the dog. During the next level, the game will continue to a "Round 4/3" at the end of the "Round 3/3" round. During this round, the dog is absent from the game, the ducks behave strangely, and there is no soundtrack. Turning around will show the dog hiding behind David's couch. After it runs away, David will find his mother dead in the kitchen, meaning the dog wasn't in the game because he was busy murdering the mother. The next "round" of the game consists of the demonic-looking dog throwing fireballs, and dead ducks at the television screen in an attempt to break it. After the player shoots it, it becomes giant and continues trying to shatter the screen. After David shoots its eyes, he wakes up in the real world, where the dog, covered in blood is seen through the window. The television blares a warped version of the Duck Season ad, while the dog enters the house, either through the front door, the back door, or the closet and lunges at David with a knife. David either shoots it or hits it with a bat, killing it out of self-defense, before burying his mother and leaving his home. Endings Depending on the player's gameplay, there can be seven different endings to the game. *The "Canon" Ending: Shoot the dog during Duck Season, getting the "I'm Not Laughing Now" achievement. Successfully kill the dog in-game, allowing you to enter the real world again. Kill the dog when it comes into the house to kill you. *The "Stuck Forever" Ending: Shoot the dog during Duck Season, but unsuccessfully kill him in-game. The dog will appear over David's unconscious body and waves tauntingly into the game before turning off the TV, leaving the player trapped in the game. The game then cuts to another kid, presumably the dog's next victim. *The "Dead" Ending: Shoot the dog during Duck Season, and kill him before he can break the TV. After regaining consciousness, the TV will grow louder until the dog breaks into the house and stabs David with a knife, killing him. The dog then sadistically waves at the viewer before taking the game and being transported back to the TV. *The "Best Men" Ending: Shoot the dog in Duck Season, but after level 6 pick up the phone to call the police, and the police will come and rescue David, causing the dog to flee, but is shot dead by the police helicopter while the police chief lists the people the dog is believed of killing, which serves as the ending's credits, but suggest that the dog was behind the murders of almost 17 people. *The "Nuke" Ending: At any point during Duck Season, if the gun glows, shoot the sun, which will cause an explosion ending the game, and David will be in an endless white void until the dog comes and sits down next to him, leaving both of their fates unknown. *The "Fiesta" Ending: Do not shoot the dog at any point during the game, preventing the dog from ever getting upset with the player. After the mother sends David to bed, he will come back downstairs and watch a Mexican party video while playing maracas. *The "Dog" Ending: After getting the other six endings, play again without shooting the dog. Skip the "Fiesta" Ending and go back to the living room. You will find a new VHS tape that reads "it's me" and playing it will show the dog beckoning the player. The player will go to the 'Game Over' stage, and crank a pedal which opens a door, revealing the dog in a room watching various people playing "Duck Season" via camera, and pulling a lever (reminiscent of Silent Hill 2). The player will agree to "help" the dog. Gallery GunDog.jpg TheDog.png|The Dog armed with a knife. Evildog.jpg|The Dog entering the house. ADog.jpg GETOUTOFMYHOUSE.jpg TheDogKillingDavid.jpg|The Dog seconds before killing David. TheDogSpite.png|The Dog, taunting David about his mother's murder DeadEnding.jpg|The Dog standing over David's mutilated corpse. TDWTM.jpg duck-season.jpg Trivia *A popular fan theory is that the dog may actually be David's father (or at least his interpretation of him), who wants to kill his family for reasons that remain unclear. However, the developers had confirmed that the Dog is not the father, wihch was made clear in the flat mode of the game. **Several subtle clues indicate that there was something unusual about the father's disappearance. It is also hinted that David may have witnessed domestic abuse of his mother at the hands of his father, explaining the numerous divorce magazines seen on the floor. A dog costume can also be seen in a family photo, which indicates that he may have owned a dog costume or worked with/for the local baseball team- further implying that he is the dog, or that the dog killed him at some point. ***It is also possible that the dog planted that picture there when he broke into the house the first time to psychologically abuse David further, and that neither of those theories are correct. *At some points, the dog can be seen smoking a cigarette with his back turned, and when he sees the player looking at him, he will quickly extinguish it and resume dancing as if nothing happened. *The News report in the "Best Men" Ending says that the dog has killed over a dozen people before the events of the game; probably other players who shot the dog and weren't able to successfully defend themselves from him when he attacked them. * Given to that Duck Season seemingly takes place in the same universe as Boneworks, it could that the Dog was a human, who upon accessing the Void, achieved immortality in the virtual world, just like Arthur Ford. Navigation Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Murderer Category:Video Game Villains Category:Animals Category:Abusers Category:Addicts Category:Amoral Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Archenemy Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Burglars Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cheater Category:Contradictory Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Criminals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Enigmatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:Gaolers Category:Giant Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Mastermind Category:Mute Category:Mutilators Category:Nameless Category:Nemesis Category:On & Off Category:One-Man Army Category:Paranormal Category:Parody/Homage Category:Poachers Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Related to Hero Category:Rogues Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Stalkers Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Thief Category:Thugs Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Horror Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains